


The Worst Sin

by BooksBeat



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Chess Game, Kublai is evil here, M/M, Marco Polo - Freeform, Rape, Virginity, i feel bad, poor Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksBeat/pseuds/BooksBeat
Summary: Marco Polo is playing chess with the Khan as usual, until everything goes wrong and Marco realizes the Khan always gets what he wants.





	The Worst Sin

Firelight flickered from torches illuminating the room, and tinting everything in a warm glow. Incense burns somewhere in a hanging chalice, the smell of lavender thick and tangible. Outside the Khan’s door the faint sounds of guards shuffling their feet could be heard. 

Marco had been invited by the Khan to partake in another chess game, one they normally played in the afternoon on lazy days. It was a good chance for the Khan to give wisdom or speak on matters troubling him. Marco always looked forward to these matches, excited for a chance to learn from the man he respected so much. 

“I am tired of playing” the Khan grumbled, putting down the golden chess piece he’d been twirling for the last minute, signaling the end of the game. 

“Yes, Sire” Marco replied, getting up and removing the chess board to a table two steps from the bed. He wondered if he was to stay and talk or would be dismissed.

“Don’t stand awkwardly, come back and sit down” the Khan commanded, as if he had read Marco’s thoughts.

Marco obeyed, sitting down on the bed. He did not know what was going on. Normally, he would be dismissed to his chambers. Rarely did the Khan wish for his company past a game of chess. 

“Come closer Latin” Kublai said, opening his arms to suggest just where he might sit.

Marco did so, shuffling closer until he was kneeling between Kublai’s legs, eyes downcast to his own scrunched hands. He knew now why he had been summoned so late.

I can do this. God forgives all sins...he will forgive this. I will be strong. All these things Marco thought, praying he was correct. 

“What are you thinking?” The Khan asked lightly, tilting Marco’s chin up to face him.

He hesitated to answer. “In Venice and in most of Europe it is a sin to...be with man as with a...woman” Marco explained, hoping the Khan would understand his reasons.

Kublai snorted, a smile playing upon his features. “Everything is a sin to Christians. Is it not also a sin to lie and to cheat? Christians do not worry about those sins.”

“It is still a sin” Marco pointedly answered, finally making eye contact with Kublai. He could never outright refuse the Emperor but he could make his feelings known. 

The Khan made no remark to this, simply carding his hand through Marco’s curls and using the other to caress his face. 

“I will be gentle” Kublai murmured stroking Marco’s cheek with a thumb before leaning in to kiss his neck. The Khan’s lips warm upon his skin.

Marco sat stock still as the Khan trailed his lips down to his collar, making small dark marks with every kiss.

Was it not humiliation enough that Marco be taken? Must he also be branded? 

The Khan had taken to caressing his body along with the kisses. Slowly the Khan loosened his robes enough so that they slipped off a shoulder, exposing white flesh. Marco made to pull the robe up but the Khan gripped his wrist tightly before he could.

“Do not make this hard for me” Kublai whispered gently, letting his wrist fall. 

The Khan made short work of the ties holding his clothing togther, deftly untying each robe until his clothing pooled around him like water. Marco sat naked before his Khan, and tried not to shiver. 

“Let me please you” the Khan said, kissing Marco’s ear and neck. He reached for Marco, stroking his member slowly. “Does this please you, Latin?” He asked, voice gruff with lust.

Marco looked away, tears beginning to appear in his eyes. He could not answer such a question. It was a sin. 

The Khan played with him, tweaking and licking his body. Hands pulled and massaged whatever they could. He never seemed sated with one spot for very long. The Khan was a seasoned lover, and knew how to elicit sensations Marco had never dreamed of. It shamed him to the core to feel the Khan’s hands on his body. He wondered, did it please the Khan to see him so? Writhing in pleasure and hating himself all the while? 

The Khan continued his assault, seemingly never tired of Marco’s body. Every sound, moan, and groan heaven to his ears. Marco could not help feeling pleasure and wished himself dead to admit it.

“Lay back Marco, it is easiest this way” Kublai said suddenly, placing a hand upon Marco’s chest and pushing him down. 

“Please” was all Marco could utter, voice betraying the raw emotion he felt. His whole body was taunt with sensation and fear.

“It only stings in the beginning” Kublai reassured, dipping three fingers into a pot of oil Marco hadn’t noticed before. Had it been sitting there the whole time?

Marco tried to relax, and found himself failing. Ahmad had once told him in a bid to scare him how the Khan would rip him apart if he chose to. That if the Khan chose, he could kill him in one night of passion. 

Ahmad enjoyed telling Marco how sex between men worked. Particularly how painful it could be.

The man was sadistic in nature. 

“I am afraid” Marco reasoned, pushing himself up on his elbows and drawing his legs to himself. Perhaps a last ditch plea would work. 

“You are a virgin, it is expected” was all the Khan would offer. 

Instead he once again pushed Marco to lay flat on his back and took hold of his knees, spreading them till the Khan had a clear view of his backside. Marco closed his eyes in preparation.

Kublai’s finger brushed Marco’s thigh ,causing him to flinch in surprise and fear. He had expected him to jam himself into him without any warning, the soothing circles he rubbed into his skin were the opposite of that. Instead, Kublai was slowly making his way to Marco’s hole, only teasing at the rim. He did not know what to do. It wasn’t until the Khan pushed the tip of his finger in that he let out a groan. 

The sensation was strange but it did not hurt, not in the way he expected. It stung but it was not the rip he feared. 

The Khan wiggled his finger, moving it in different directions until Marco could not feel a sting, only the intrusion of the finger. Once the Khan was sure of this he dipped another finger in, and when that was no longer hard to take, a third.

Marco felt full and dirty. Never had he imagined himself lying on his back taking three fingers from a man. He was beyond repentance, and the church. Lying could be forgiven. Sodomy could not. 

Marco had always been aware of the possibility. Everyone reminded him why he was favored. He noticed the looks, and the whispers. He knew the day would come when Kublai would take what was his.

Yet it had taken so long. It had allowed him hope. 

Marco was pulled out of his thoughts by the Khan removing his fingers all at once. The feeling of emptiness making him squirm. 

“Do not worry, Latin. I will fill you” the Khan laughed, slipping his robe off his own body and throwing it off the bed.

Marco shivered and swallowed in fear. How big was the Khan? He had heard tales but women often lie on that account. It couldn’t be as big as they say...could it?He felt he had a right to see the object that would pierce him and gathering his confidence he quickly lifted himself up to peek at the Khan’s lower half.

“Christ” Marco gasped lifting horror filled eyes to meet the Khan. He could never fit such a horse of a man into him. He would tear in two!

“You will bear it well” Kublai answered him, spreading Marco’s legs wider so that he could fit in between. 

“Sire” Marco began hoping to reason with him now, an irrational side of his mind working at full speed. “Sire, I cannot take it. Please it will not fit!” 

The Khan only shushed him while positioning himself at Marco’s entrance, blunt hot tip burning like a fire tong. 

“Sire please I—!” 

Marco’s cry for pity morphed into a half grunt half scream as his Khan breeched him for the first time. 

Kublai did not seem to hear his cries as he continued to push into him, stuttering hips determined to make all of him fit. 

Marco was sure he had torn somewhere and was bleeding. Three fingers had not been enough to prepare him for the girth and size of his emperor. 

Instead of giving Marco time he quickly began thrusting, muttering praises in between. He set up a brutal pace groaning and puffing as he battered Marco, unable to stop. His ears seemed deaf to the pained grunts Marco let slip. 

Marco himself cannot utter a word of protest, too full is his mind with sensation. All he could do was cry and moan while his body shook with the weight of the thrusts. 

He understood now why rape was a torture tactic in his country. It messed with the mind in a way nothing else did. He felt lower than he had ever before.

Marco openly cried, tears streaming down his face unable to stop. He wished himself invisible, begging silently for his torment to stop.

The Khan, however, did not seem to care as he fucked Marco into the bed. He had the energy of a horse as well as the member of one. The Khan did not slow and continued his passions for an hour if not more in the same brutal pace. 

Marco did not imagine the Khan could move like this, or sustain the pace. Yet, just as he thought this, the Khan began to move even faster, grunting harder as he went. 

The bed had been shaking before but now it made an obvious creaking noise every time the Khan surged forward. Marco tried to quiet himself, but every time the Khan thrusted into him he cried out. To his humiliation, the once relatively quiet room was filled with the sounds of sex. If the guards had not heard them before, they certainly did now.

It seemed the Khan was beginning to slow, the brutal pace taking its toll. It was not long before the Khan let out a loud groan, as if he were dying, before shooting his seed into Marco.

Kublai collapsed backward, heaving as if he had run miles along the grasslands. Eyes shut with a sated countenance upon his features 

Marco also gasped for air, white chest raising and falling rapidly with each breath. He could not move. 

“I was not gentle.” Kublai stated, voice booming in the silence of the aftermath. 

“No” Marco replied, trying and failing to keep the anger out of his voice. He was tired and hurt everywhere. He wanted rest, not a conversation with the Khan.

The Khan seemed to wait for more, but Marco closed his eyes instead, signaling an end to the conversation.

“I will send for the healer” Kublai said gently, rising and fetching his clothing. 

“Everyone will know what happened” Marco said, his statement sounding more like a question. 

“Yes” replied the Khan.

“Will you take me again?” Marco asked, turning his head towards the Khan.

Kublai said nothing, tying his robes in silence. Sometimes no answer was answer enough. Instead Kublai reached out a hand to touch Marco’s cheek, running a finger along his jaw.

“You may sleep here tonight, I will join the Empress” the Khan told Marco before walking into the hall where he commanded a guard to fetch the healer.

He spared a look back at the brown mop of curls, and briefly wondered if it had been worth it.

Marco, his sweetest and most interesting possession. Marco, who at times defied him and inspired him. Marco was like the angels his Christian faith spoke of, innocence itself. 

He was cruel indeed.


End file.
